Eliza Hardt
Eliza Hardt is a professional race car driver from Pittsburgh. She is also a special with the ability of Blindsight and is the sister of Alexandria Constant. Personality Eliza is a very personable woman who is quick to make friends with almost anyone she meets. Despite being quite brash, rowdy, and hot tempered, Eliza is quite sensitive and can empathize well with others. Very much a Type A individual, Eliza likes to get out and about, never liking to be idle for too long. This goes well with her work schedule as she is always going to new locations every week. Eliza is also accustomed to many things going her way coming from a privileged background. When faced with adversity or situations, she tends to become flustered and abrasive. It's during these times that she strains her friendships, as she speaks her mind or does things without considering the consequences. Appearance Eliza is a small and slender woman, her petite frame maintained through the extreme conditions of her profession. At all of five foot five inches tall, Eliza's features complimented by her moderate weight of a hundred twenty five pounds, with pronounced curves. Eliza's most distinctive feature is her Heterochromia, her right eye being brown and her left a aqua blue. Like the other Hardt's, Eliza is a natural blonde, and she keeps her hair straight and just past shoulder length. Ability Blindsight Eliza has the power of Blindsight, which enables Eliza to see the world in psionic forms. This means Eliza can see the energy that fills up organic beings, can see through illusions, darkness, extreme light, and other detractors from normal sight. However this has it's drawbacks, as she would be rendered effectively blind in a building with extreme sources of energy, or blind if negated as the ability has intertwined into her normal eyesight. History Eliza was born the second child of Heather and Anthony Hardt, along with her fraternal twin brother Daymon coming minutes later. Born into a privileged family, Eliza went to prep academies along with her fellow siblings. It was at age ten that her peers began to notice her heterochromia and mocked her for it. It caused Eliza severe pain and embarrassment, leading to her use self-harm to deal with her emotions, until her older sister confronted her about it. Despite some initial resistance, Alexandria helped Eliza to deal with her emotions and overcome the shortcomings of others. During her final two years of high school, Eliza began to race motorcycles and go carts on the weekends. With numerous winnings, Eliza decided to try her hand at the pro-am racing circuit following her graduation, using some of her saved up trust fund to purchase her own vehicle and modifications. With the talent and skill that had the analysts calling her a "prodigy", it was no surprise that within 2 years she had a NASCAR contract on the Busch series, and was in the top level Spring Cup series two years after that. While not having won a championship yet, she has become a fan favorite with her aggressive "win or go home" attitude. Recent Events She was in Atlanta, on the Georgia State campus doing an autograph session, when the freak solar storm debilitated the nation in early October took place. Eliza is the only known witness to see Reggie Sawyer cause the event due to the actions of Khalidah Rahal. Eliza inadvertantly was part of the Battle for D.C., having tracked down Reggie following her dissapearance. Unknown to Eliza, she was the Presidents daughter and had engaged members of the Rogue Society and GEIST during the battle. As she had seemed to rescue Reggie, Daniel Briggs grabbed the girl and teleported away. During the time where Specials were without powers, Eliza went blind and was forced to stay with relatives. Alexandria Constant, her sister, had her stay with her in Hawaii at her mansion. There she met Gabriel Constant as well as her two nieces. However, she left the household just days after her vision returned. Eliza went once more on the hunt for her lost friend, chasing rumors and reports wherever she could find them. The latest rumor had her travel towards Los Angeles, with her hoping it was not another dead end. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:NPCs